CT - 4224
CT-4224, most commonly known by the name "Zef", spent most his time in the Clone Wars as a Clone Officer for the 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps after having been moved from the 501st Attack Legion where he served as a Officer and Combat Medic. He struggled from his first day as a CT but steadily climbed the upward ladder of rank and usefulness to become an important asset to the Republic. History Defense of Kamino CT-4224 had his first experience of real combat during the Defense of Kamino. Having just fully completed his training he was awaiting his deployment when the attack began. As a newbie CT-4224 showed no real ability or any sort of talent that stood out from his other brothers. He followed the orders of his highers ups and kept his blaster firing and his head down. He barely made it out of the fight after being knocked out by a nearby rocket impact and dragged to safety by a nearby Officer. Career Selection Having just been assigned to infamous 501st Legion CT-4224 was eager to pick up a skill that would allow him to better support his brothers in combat. Zef found it difficult at first to get the hang of the specialties that the 501st offered its men and was worried that he might never find his place in the Grand Army of the Republic. Just as he was down on his luck, CC Totem and Captain Fives had made an announcement calling for a new 501st Combat Medic. CT-4224 jumped at the chance not realizing what this held for his future. Zef flew through his medical training, hosted by CC Spitfire of the 91st Recon Corps, with flying colors and showed exceptional ability, however lacking confidence in himself. First Rotation to Geonosis CT-4224 faced his 2nd combat experience on the hostile planet of Geonosis. Seeing the reaction of his fellow clones who had all been to Geonosis before he could tell he was in for one hell of a ride. During the briefing he felt visibly nervous but was comforted by the confidence of his fellow 501st brothers as they all had his back. As the battle thickened and blaster fire filled the air, CT-4224 was once again knocked off his feet by an explosion. Looking around he could see all the injured and nearly dead clones scattered among the battlefield. Something in his brain snapped and be became determined to not repeat his failure on Kamino. Quickly recovering Zef ran into the thick of battle completely disregarding all the blasters shots passing him. He ran from one end of the battlefield to the other healing injured clones and reviving the brothers that were not too far gone just yet. By the end of the attack CT-4224 had not realized how heavily injured he was. Barely able to stand he heard a request for help by the Republic Commando squad over the comm link. A fleet officer was heavily injured. Zef gathered his strength and ran to the Officer, however his attempt to help the Fleet Officer was in vain as he was too far gone. CT-4224's actions were not ignored however and his presence during the battle earned him a promotion via recommendation from RC and a Jedi General. Moving Up As time went by CT-4224 showed his evident ability to lead troops in battle aswell as keep those around him alive. Zef was granted the rank of Lieutenant allowing him to truly lead his men, now as an Officer of the Republic. However newly made LT Zef was hoping to advance his career in the medical field. Hearing his request, CC Totem of the 501st reached out to the Commander of the 91st Mobile Recon Corps inquiring about an open position. Soon after Zef was offered the title of Doctor and a position in the 91st Medical Team. Not only did LT Zef accept this position with high honor, he worked hard for the 91st and showed his real abilities. Although he only charged into the heat of battle on rare occasions to assist the lacking combat medics, Zef showcased his improving ability and was soon after made not only a Surgeon but also a Captain. New Medics Although he wasnt the lead of the combat medic training, Zef made it a point to train as many aspiring medics as he could. He understood where they were coming from and wanted to make sure they all had the chance to have the life that he did, however CPT Zef was very displeased with the rising amount of poorly trained combat medics. Their lack in ability constantly put his men and all his brothers at risk. Zef took medic training seriously and made sure that every trainee who left his presence was an efficient medic. If not, Zef was not afraid to revoke and remove their title as a Combat Medic. He only accepted the best. Personality and traits ''"Try and keep your head down, I don't do miracles!" '' CPT Zef was known to be a rather calm and collected leader, he was kind with all his patients no matter how stubborn and would often help anyone in need. However he was also known to have an explosive temper when faced with disrespectful clones and disobedience. He held grudges and made sure that those who crossed him faced justice. Although he wasn't the most accurate shot, Captain Zef had trained himself with incredible reaction time. Being able to clear a room with a handful of droids on his own only ever missing the few times. As a member of the 91st Medical Team his recon ability was slightly lacking, however what he lost in recon training he made up for in superior medical knowledge. He was known as one of the most efficient combat medics and one of the most well known Surgeons only 2nd to CC Spitfire. Having preformed hundreds of operations on clones and fleet alike he was trusted by all. Equipment and weapons CT-4224 at the beginning of the Clone Wars used a simple DC-15 Rifle and a Phase 1 clone armor. After the Battle of Geonosis, he was often seen with his pistol drawn in one hand and his medical kit in the other. As he became a 501st Combat Medic, he was seen in his standard 501st armor with unique markings and a large medical backpack holding all his gear. When he was promoted to Lieutenant and moved to the 91st Mobile Recon Corps, he started to use a Phase 2 BARC trooper armor. He continued to only use his sidearm allowing him a free hand to carry his medical equipment having it ready to go at all times. Close Allies 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps: * CT-1429 "Kurogane" * 2LT Kutcher * 2LT Chrille * Viper * Hi * Marl 187th Legion: * SCC-1457 "Vaw" Wolfpack Battalion (104th): * Perisno * Wolffe * Sixes Combat Engineers: * CC Garrus Coruscant Guards: * Yurei * Centurion * CC Drac 41st Elite Corps: * CC-1004 "Gree"